


What Lies Beneath

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: What Lies Beneath [Art] [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cutting, Fanart, M/M, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, almost nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is yet another story idea I have. Peter will be a photographer in this particular story and he meets Neal, a troubled, young man who's struggling with self-esteem issues among other emotional issues. Needless to say, Peter will eventually discover the dark, painful secrets hidden beneath Neal's clothes as time goes on.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another story idea I have. Peter will be a photographer in this particular story and he meets Neal, a troubled, young man who's struggling with self-esteem issues among other emotional issues. Needless to say, Peter will eventually discover the dark, painful secrets hidden beneath Neal's clothes as time goes on.


End file.
